capricafandomcom-20200214-history
There Is Another Sky
About There is Another Sky is the sixth produced hour of the first season of Caprica. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on February 26, 2010 Summary Controlling Graystone Daniel Graystone approaches Cyrus Xander and tells him that he has been unreachable for a day. Cyrus responds that the company board of directors has called an emergency meeting because of Daniel's announcement that Graystone Industries will no longer profit from the holoband. Atkinson called the meeting, but Jon Parker will be doing most of the talking. It is possible that Daniel Graystone will be ousted and lose control of his own company. Daniel asks if they have the voters and Cyrus backs away from him without answering. Later at home, Daniel can not sleep. Amanda reminds him that his greatest success came when they were poor. She tells the story about how, when Daniel was at his worst, she was pregnant, and they were behind on their rent, Daniel called in a favor to meet with a company Microcap, who had no interest in him. Falling in the rain while stepping off a bus because he was trying to help a woman with a stroller, Daniel attended the meeting, soaking wet and injured from breaking his wrist; he walked away with the deal that started everything. The board meets. Pryah Magnus and Cyrus defend Daniel, but others are upset that he has eliminated the profits from holoband. Jon Parker hears a loud noise outside the room and Daniel walks in with Zoe (Cylon) in the U-87 chassis, his only working model. Daniel apologizes for being late, explains that profits from holobands are over because of free hacked sites, and that it is inevitable – future generations would scoff at paying for any part of the Virtual World. He explains that the Cylons are the future. The board is skeptical. Daniel and the Cylon demonstrate the Cylon's perceived sentience by having "her" stroll around the board members. The manner in which it walks is more life-like than machine like, as if the machine is taking an interest in the assembly, or is perhaps strutting. Daniel explains that the Cylons will be practical because they are tireless workers who will not need to be paid, will not retire or get sick, and will not have rights. A Cylon will do as told without question. He demonstrates that by having U-87 rip her arm off. She's hesitant, but then succeeds, dramatically tossing the severed limb on the boardroom table. Not only does Daniel demonstrate the machine's willingness (albeit reluctantly or hesitantly), but the discomfort felt by the members also demonstrates their tendency to anthropomorphize the device, which will become a selling point for a robot costing millions of cubits. After dark, Cyrus approaches Daniel and tells him he got the votes to retain control and that he had better be right. Performing the Rites William Adama is late for school. Joseph Adama has slept in, and Sam Adama shows up at the Adama residence. Sam offers to take William to school. It's been rough for Joseph. Sam criticizes Joseph for not paying enough attention to his son. Principal Andrews from William's school calls to find out when William will be coming back. Turns out he's been skipping classes since the middle of last week. Joseph finds William at Goldie's Off Track Betting. Sam suggests Joseph has lost his son, possibly to Sam. Joseph and William go fishing. There is very little water in the "lake." There are other youths nearby who are progressively more amused at Joseph's appearance, and William is progressively more embarrassed. The youths, drinking, begin to be belligerent, spouting racist comments. Willy strikes the aggressor with a large rock, and proceeds to beat on him while Joseph tries to pull him off. Sam and Joseph decide it's time to perform the Tauron Rites. Back at the Adama residence, a group of Taurons have gathered. William is performing a clapping game with a group of people. At the Adamas, the Taurons perform the rites. Joseph has a coin for his wife, and Willy has one for his sister. Joseph requests that the performer grants them passage, and it's granted. The performer asks that they let them go and bid them farewell, and they do so. Joseph is given a tattoo ritualistically. Heracles shows up at the residence, and tells Joseph that Tamara sent him. He still believes that Tamara is a sleeper; he didn't realize she really was dead. Joseph asks him to take him to her, and Heracles runs off. Waking Up Tamara Adama is still trapped in the Virtual World. She's looking for Vesta. She meets people who are willing to bring Tamara to Vesta, who can help her get home. Vesta is at a table, with a group of other "players." There are pistols on a stand at the table. Vesta rotates the stand, it stops. She says, "grip," and they all grab a pistol and hold it to their heads. Participating in a game of Russian Roulette, they each pull the trigger; one shot goes off and a player de-rezzes. Tamara offers to play. Instead, Vesta shoots her in the torso. Instead of de-rezzing, she falls, apparently injured. Others are stunned. To help her get home, Tamara has to "play a little game." Tamara's wounds heal. Tamara is brought to a different part of the V-World. Called New Cap City, it's digitally and virtually identical to Caprica City, only it's lawless. A massive aircraft floats by, and several fighter aircraft fly by, strafing them. Heracles explains New Cap City is a game. Noticing the MAGLEV, he explains that it was even bombed in the V-World, revealing that event to Tamara, who was unaware. The object of the game it to determine the object of the game. If you die, you can't ever play again. They're looking for Chiron, who's a fat cat, the best gamer in the city. Heracles wants to grab his avatar, rather than take him out of the game. Tamara needs to draw his security away. It's just a game to him, but it's real to her. Tamara approaches Chiron, acting as if she knows him. As she approaches, she shoots one guard, causing him to de-rez. She is shot by another, but everyone is mystified that she hasn't de-rezzed. Heracles captures Chiron's avatar without his knowledge. Back in a virtual hotel room, Tamara's wound heals before their eyes. Heracles demonstrates that he's captured Chiron's avatar by morphing into him and back again. He agrees that she's done her job. He explains that NCC allows him to be something. Tamara and Heracles, disguised as Chiron, enter Chiron's vault. Heracles approaches it first, waving off all the security. Tamara comes when the coast is clear. The vault is actually under their feet, further secured by a puzzle. Tamara steps on the signs of the twelve colonies as directed by Heracles, and the vault opens, releasing credits or points. Heracles collects them with a device, and shows that to her. Over 366 billion points are registered before an alarm sounds. Security returns, and Tamara steps in front of their bullets. She clenches her fists and they disappear, to Heracles' astonishment. She doesn't know how she did it. Tamara and Heracles visit Vesta back at the same location where Chiron used to be. Tamara demands to be sent home before she will provide Vesta what she wants. Vesta reveals that Tamara is on a list - Tamara knows what happened, but Heracles doesn't understand. Vesta tells her she's dead, and another member tells her she can't go home. Vesta says she has plenty to do. Tamara hugs Heracles, then pulls out some guns, shooting everyone but Heracles. She sends him to her real world house: 615 Olympic #3. Heracles takes off his holoband at her encouragement, and de-rezzes. Vesta is still there, crouched low. She says, "What are you?" and Tamara replies, "I'm awake." She fires her gun at Vesta. The scene cuts to Tamara's avatar, alone in the V-World, brandishing two guns.